encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kapanalig
Friend is the 73rd episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 31. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaKapanalig Major Events * When Imaw tried to find Lira through the Tungkod, Ether used her powers to prevent anyone (Cassiopea or Imaw) to look for Lira. * LilaSari and Adhara have arrived at Lireo. At the same time, Muyak and Amihan have arrived at Lireo. * When Pirena found out that two Lirean soldiers have turned into stone, she may have thought that Amihan is here. When Amihan and Muyak also found out about that, Muyak thought Pirena did it. * When Adhara tried to get her staff, she realised there was a spell. Adhara tried to get her staff back by saying, "Return to your initial owner, staff." When she got her staff back, she hit her staff onto the ground and her outfit changed her warrior outfit to her armor outfit. * Pirena and Amihan meet LilaSari and Adhara. * Ybarro has convinced three encantados to join the resistance. * When LilaSari tired to turn them into stone, her curse didn't work on them as Pirena and Amihan respectively used their water and wind shields. * Amihan realised who she is as she saw Adhara as a ghost. When Pirena asked Amihan on what they should do, Amihan told her that since Pirena is the queen, she should know what to do. When Amihan disappeared, Gurna told Pirena that she needs to get the Brilyante ng Apoy, no matter what happens. * Hagorn meets LilaSari. He tried to ask who she is and how her face looks like. * Amihan tells Muyak that they have much more enemies other than Pirena. She feels that they need to know who Adhara and LilaSari are. * Lira realises that Adhara and LilaSari are enemies when Adhara announced that the day of the Fall of Lireo and the fall of the four children of Mine-a is nearing. * LilaSari is the current keeper of the Kabilan. * Pirena used the Brilyante ng Tubig to protect the treasures and armor in the castle's treasures and armor room. She tells her father about another weapon being stolen. Hagorn ordered to added more soliders around the castle. She asked her father about borrowing the Brilyante ng Apoy due to the current crisis. Hagorn told Pirena that she has her own brilyante that has powers of its own. * Lira blamed Hitano for not telling her that Adhara and LilaSari are bad. Hitano disagrees. She asked him whether she has a plan to let the both of them to escape. He told her that he has a plan of his own. * Amihan knows that there are more people in the resistance with the help of Pao Pao, Danaya, Wahid and Ybarro. Two hathors who were busy spying on them knows about this. * Pirena finds out, with the help of her disguise (she disguised as Agane), that Hagorn thinks that Pirena is a queen with no "powers". She thinks that he is just like his mother. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 15 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes